


Coraline... esto todavía no termina.

by RoAn_RoRo



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/F, No me arrepiento, Yuri, no tengo la menor idea de porque estoy haciendo esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoAn_RoRo/pseuds/RoAn_RoRo
Summary: Si todo terminó... ¿Por que se siente tan mal?
Relationships: Coraline Jones/The Other Mother
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Casa

El ambiente y algunas cosas eran raras. De la clase de cosas que parecen resaltar en cualquier momento, pero claro; corriendo por mi vida y escapando por un pequeño pasillo no más alto que una mesa, no pude darme cuenta de esas no tan sutilezas.

Recuerdo tirar la llave, recuerdo también el esfuerzo que hice para ayudar a Wybie a cerrar el pozo con ese pesado tablón de madera oscura y musgosa. También recuerdo, muy finamente, como, aquel gato negro y delgado; era arisco. Como cualquier otro gato viviendo entre ser un callejero y ser un mimado (como solía decirle).

Ahora, estaba viviendo entre situaciones que desbordan mi día a día.

Me lleva más allá, a pensar que por otro motivo; la pesadilla todavía continua. O tal vez nunca acabó.

–Recibimos otra vez la correspondencia de todos los demás inquilinos, Coraline. Sal y recoge esas cosas de la entrada y si no estas ocupada, repártela. –Mamá habló entrando en la cocina. Donde yo miraba por la ventana, siendo paranoica, y observaba los movimientos de los vecinos ausentes. - ¿Entendiste?

–Si mamá, eso haré porque obviamente no tengo nada por hacer…

–No lo tienes, estuviste toda la mañana mirando por la ventana. E incluso ignoraste cuando tocó la puerta Wyborn –Murmuró ahora concentrándose en las revistas que llevaba debajo del brazo. - sal ahora, y saca a ese gato de adentro…

–El gato no está adentro, mamá –Comenté desconcertada. Ciertamente acabo de ver al gato pasar y perderse por la neblina. - mamá creo que el gato está haciendo cosas raras…

–¿Qué cosas raras haría un gato callejero, Coraline? –Preguntó sin importarle realmente.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, mamá salió de la cocina recordándome la nueva tarea que tenía por realizar, ella probablemente iría a algún lugar de la casa donde estuviera tranquila y así poder terminar con su trabajo. Como está haciendo papá ahora mismo, ocupando un pequeño espacio en una habitación llena de cajas sin vaciar.

–Creo que es hora de salir al exterior –Reflexioné.

En la puerta principal estaban los sobres y pequeñas cajas esparcidas sin cuidado, estaba también otros empaques diferentes a las cartas y cajas amontonadas del suelo. Suspiré, las últimas entregas de quesos realmente olían mal. Flexioné mis rodillas para tomar en brazos todos los objetos del suelo, pero en cambio decidí sentarme en la madera fría del pórtico.

Todavía había una niebla densa que llegaba hasta las rodillas, mis rodillas de pre adolescente, por lo que caminar a través de eso seria un poco peligroso (aunque solamente exagero, porque en realidad no quería visitar mis vecinos peculiares).

Pasaron tres semanas luego de terminar esa pesadilla, el ambiente calmado de la casa no me estaba haciendo bien. Considerando la actitud tranquila de todos los adultos que conocía, porque ellos no sabían nada de aquello, me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Había acabo, la llave fue escondida y todo llevaba a que la bruja no tuviera los medios para salir. Entonces… ¿Por qué todo se sentía raro?

Sus delirios fueron interrumpidos por pisadas suaves sobre ella, el gato. No hice ningún movimiento, ningún sonido. El gato siguió caminando hasta que bajo del techo y se acomodó frente mío, dándome la espalda y sentándose justo en el escalón. Todavía no captó mi presencia, raro para un gato. El siguió mirando hacia delante, y luego de unos segundos comenzó a limpiarse tiernamente su rostro con su pata. Expulsé sin querer un pequeño jadeo, los gatos siempre son lindos cuando hacen cosas de gatos.

Ahora el gato me observa, detenidamente. Contándome con silencio como puede leer mis pensamientos, pero otra vez exagero. El minino no hace nada salvo observarme, estudiando movimientos que aun no hago y ruidos que aun no son expulsados de mí. El siempre fue un animal tranquilo, pendiente de todo el entorno y hasta sabio en el arte de sobrevivir. Por lo que sería raro lo siguiente.

Ahora no está sentado, con su andar elegante se acerca y se posa delicadamente sobre mi regazo, algo que nunca hizo por decisión propia, salvo que sea para dormir por las noches heladas y no haya encontrado el refugio adecuado.

Él maúlla necesitado, buscando cualquier cariño o atención de mi parte. Mi mano se dirige torpemente hasta su mejilla, comenzando con caricias suaves y luego agrego mi otra mano para mimar su espalda, con esta última acción, el gato se estremece contento y ronronea muy cerca de mi cara. Avisándome lo feliz que está.

Pero antes de continuar con los toques al gato, el felino se levanta de mi regazo y con una última mirada fría y desinteresada, se aleja entre la espesa neblina.

–Maldito, ahora tendré que entregar las cartas yo sola…

Y verdaderamente, aquello fue una tortura completa.

Sus vecinos saludaron como suelen hacerlo, de su manera más rara posible. Cada carta o paquete fue entregado, pero, con la supuesta tarea que llevaba, me tome la molestia de observar más detenidamente a cada uno de ellos. Algo andaba mal. 

Pero fue mi desilusión cuando no capte nada extraño, todos se comportaban como la ultima vez que los vi en esa pequeña fiesta organizada al aire libre.

Siguieron preguntando si quería té, si quería jugar a las cartas o si quería saber algo de su futuro, e incluso la siguieron llamando Caroline. Y el fuerte hedor que siempre acompaña al gran hombre, estaba presente cuando dejé sus quesos. Nada había cambiado.

Y, aun así, la inquietud seguía molestando sus huesos.

–Vamos Coraline, que diría tu abuela si ve que no estas comiendo los vegetales –Cuestionó papá sirviendo la cena en el plato de mamá. E incluso ahora estoy observando a mis propios padres.

–Diría que soy el futuro de este país…

–Porque los ineptos siempre llegan más alto, felicidades Coraline –Atacó mamá, metida en su celular. - hasta diría que ya estas practicando

–Los ineptos no practican, cariño –Respondió su padre burlonamente.

–¡Papá! Estabas de mi lado… –Murmuré ofendida. O lo estaba, ahora no podía dejar de observar la deliciosa cena que estaba en mi plato.

El primer mordisco llegó, luego el segundo y así sucesivamente hasta que parecía aspirar la comida, ignorando por supuesto los comentarios de mi madre sobre modales.

Desde que mis padres se adaptaron a sus nuevos trabajos, el dinero parecía cubrir las carencias que un principio dolían y se notaban. Ahora desayunamos, almorzamos y cenamos comidas decentes, olvidando por completo aquel pastel de verduras que en un principio comíamos.

Pero la reunión en la mesa para comer fue instantánea y rápida, una vez saciada el hambre cada quien se dirigió a lo suyo. Yo por mi parte me dirigí hasta mi habitación, ahora un poco más amoblada que al comienzo e incluso reparada.

Tiré de las sábanas y del cubrecama, tanta comida había generado los primeros bostezos lentos y cada vez más frecuentes, y dormir con el estómago lleno era uno de los placeres más grande del mundo. Mis pestañeos se volvieron pausados, mi respiración era suave y serena. Ya estaba lista para dormir y despertar en otro día nuevo y lleno de aburrimiento.

Pero fue el rasguño silencioso en mi ventana que impidió que me durmiera, el gato. Lancé un suspiro, gruñendo por ese maldito animal y violentamente tiré de las sábanas para caminar furiosamente hasta la ventana.

El gato me esperaba pacientemente sentado y observándome caminar furiosa hasta él, pero lejos de asustarse por el abrir bruto de la ventana, el huesudo felino maulló contento y sin hacerme esperar salto adentro.

Trotó feliz hasta la cama, esperando hasta que yo también lo haga. Cerré la ventana con otro golpe en seco y casi corrí hasta donde estaba el gato echado, disfrutando del calor que había dejado.

No parecía molestarle la cercanía, el gato no se alejó o gruñó como antes hacia cuando compartían la cama. Ahora el gato disfrutaba de aquel calor corporal que le estaba brindando mi cuerpo.

Ya estaba apunto de dormirme, lo último que vería serian los ojos azulados del gato que aún me estaba prestando atención. Pero ahora fueron completamente negros, carentes de la indiferencia de los gatos, no, ahora estaban cargados de necesidad pura.

Pero eso no me importaba, relacione el cambio de color por la poca iluminación del cuarto y ese cambio de sentimiento, con el sueño que estaba ganando en mi cerebro. Mañana tendré todas las preguntas para hacerme, ahora no. Ahora solo quería dormir.

Porque presentía que este sería el último buen descaso que tendría.

Y con ese sentimiento de miedo puro e incertidumbre, dormí junto al cuerpo deformado y deformado del gato negro. 


	2. Vecinos

**CAPÍTULO 2: VECINOS**

Desperté más tarde de lo normal. La cama generalmente fría se convirtió en un montón de frazadas completamente cómodas y cálidas. Suelo despertarme sola, pero esta mañana el gato se mantuvo conmigo en la cama, tal vez será porque la ventana está cerrada. Pero eso no es impedimento para que el gato no pueda maullar descontroladamente hasta que abra la ventana, este día iba a ser extraño.

El gato maulló cuando me revolví entre las sábanas buscando salir de ellas, siguió insistiendo aferrándose a mi pijama con sus uñas para que no saliese de la cama y su cálida comodidad. Para este punto el maullido desesperado del gato me había fastidiado.

–Oye amigo porque hoy pareces tan dependiente… –Cuestioné aún con sueño. continué molestando al gato y tirando de las sábanas, pero solo incito para que el gato continuara maullando obstinadamente exigiendo atención.

Antes de seguir peleando con el gato, oí pasos lentos pero pesados que se acercaban a mi cuarto, donde el gato aún seguía haciendo un escándalo. Pronto siguieron, uñas que rasgaban la pared al movimiento de aquella caminata, por alguna razón pensé que era algunos de mis padres. Pero sabia que ninguno se tomaría la molestia de caminar hacia mi cuarto, porque simplemente podían gritar para que yo soliese.

Pero los pasos se detuvieron, el ruido también lo hizo, quedó únicamente el silencio sucio de la casa; la madera vieja, el viento azotando las ventanas y pequeños murmuros provenientes de afuera. Incluso con este cambio de escenario, el gato ahora estaba atento a la puerta, con una mirada mortal y atenta dirigida exclusivamente a ella. O lo que había afuera.

Tampoco hice sonido o me moví, presa del pánico y de la paranoia que carcomía mis huesos durante estos días, me callé. Mi mente comenzó a funcionar con pavor, con miles y miles de ideas raras sobre aquellos pasos y su repentino silencio. Que aun estaba. No había sonido.

Siguieron pequeños temblores en mi cuerpo, una respuesta razonable al miedo en seco que estaba sintiendo. El gato perdió la atención que tenia hacia la puerta y me miró, consciente de que yo la estaba pasando mal. Maulló casi silenciosamente, incitándome a salir de la cama y sin tener la molestia de un gato mimado. Lo hice.

Sufrí un escalofrío cuando mis pies desnudos tocaron la madera fría de mi habitación. El gato salto de la cama y se frotó contra mis piernas cubierta con el pantalón de lana, brindándome su apoyo felino.

Camine unos cuantos pasos hasta la puerta, hasta chocar casi la nariz con aquella madera blanca. No podía haber una persona allí afuera, ni mucho menos algo vivo, de lo contrario, el silencio no seria aquel.

Fue un silencio muerto, no se escucha ninguna respiración o movimiento corporal que algunas veces sueles percibir de alguna manera. O el toque de una extremidad con otra, o incluso cuando tocas un objeto. No se escuchaba nada. ¿Pero había escuchado los pasos y los roces de las predes?

El gato estuvo siempre a su lado, el maldito no estaba asustado. Simplemente esperaba que yo abriera la puerta para seguir investigando aquel sonido que lo desconcentró de su estado caprichoso. Y estaba por hacer eso.

Cuando mi mano envolvió el picaporte, sostuve la respiración y contando números del uno al millón en cuestión de segundos, giré del objeto de metal lentamente. Esperando, a último momento, que, si algo se manifestara, tuviera el tiempo suficiente para volver a cerrar la puerta y salvar su miserable existencia.

Con mis músculos temblando del miedo, empuje de la puerta hacia mí. Y usándola como escudo, continúe abriendo hasta que estuvo abierta de par en par. Me mantuve encerrada entre la puerta y la esquina del cuarto, esperando.

Y vaya que la espera duró una eternidad, el silencio era incómodo e incluso tenebroso, pero me quedé allí atrapada hasta que tuve el valor suficiente de salir. Pegada a la pared, comencé saliendo lentamente, siempre atenta mirando hacia la entrada del cuarto.

El gato seguía conmigo, pero mirándome. Creo que era la razón suficiente para entender que no podría haber peligro alguno, porque sino el gato no estaría mirando al algo que no fuera la puerta o a la cosa detrás de ella.

Suspiré miedosa, pero salí completamente y enfrenté lo que tenía que enfrentar. Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

El pasillo estaba desierto y carente de vida. No había nada raro, las luces apagadas y la única iluminación era la luz del día que se filtraba por las numerosas ventanas del pasillo.

–Bien… pudo ser peor

Murmure aliviada, frotando mi frente y quitando la humedad que se acumuló durante el nerviosismo.

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo, buscando algún indicio de lo que había pasado. Pero no fueron más que mis pisadas y las del gato que estaban creando todo el ruido en casa. Al parecer mis padres no estaban, supuse que su ausencia de debía a temas del trabajo.

Cuando entré en la cocina mis pies me llevaron rápidamente al refrigerador, tal vez encontraría el desayuno ya preparado. La desilusión fue grande cuando me di cuenta que no había ni desayuno ni leche para hacerme yo la comida.

Únicamente la comida de ayer en la cena.

–Bien, otra vez, esto pudo ser peor… –Dije y el gato respondió con un maullido lejano. Levante la vista hacia él y lo vi cerca de la ventana abierta, con claras intenciones de irse. – Maldito, siempre me dejas en los peores momentos…

El gato se quedó unos instantes mirando hacia mí, había algo raro en esos grandes e indiferentes ojos, pero pronto el gato giró y saltó por la ventana. Perdiendo su delgado cuerpo en la neblina que otra vez estaba presente. Ahora estaba sola y la casa nunca se sintió inmensamente grande.

Volví mi atención de nuevo al refrigerador, aun tenia que desayunar y lo único que captaron mis ojos fueron dos bananas al fondo de lo blanco.

Me senté sola y comí en silencio, los años de lo mismo se convirtieron en una rutina que no me gustaba llamar rutina. La frecuente soledad había generado un ánimo apático hacia aquella ausencia de mis padres y de la cual, desgraciadamente, ya me había acostumbrado. Pero esa mañana, la pesada realidad era insoportable.

–Mierda… –Ya no quería seguir acá dentro.

Tiré los restos al cesto de la basura y limpié de mis manos rápidamente, casi corriendo subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Hoy probablemente visite a los vecinos.

Como dije, la espesa neblina seria mi acompañante durante el reto del día. Ya afuera pude corroborar que el auto de mis padres no estaba y por ende estaban trabajando. Me deslice hasta la residencia de la pareja de ancianas.

–Oh Coraline, me alegra que estés acá –Chilló feliz Miss Spink, pronto siguió también los ladridos excitados de tres perros iguales. – Vi a tus padres salir muy temprano y pensé que podría llevarte algo de comer si ellos no regresan para el medio día –Continúo hablando rápidamente mientras empujaba mi cuerpo hasta el sofá. –Siempre puedes preguntar –Sonrió tiernamente hacia mí.

–Muchas gracias, Miss Spink, pero no será necesario mis padres regresaran en unas horas, nunca suelen tardar más de lo debido –Contesté con un aire calmado en comparación con la extrema felicidad que expresaba la señora. -Pero podría aceptar un pequeño desayuno…

Y con eso, la mujer de la tercera edad rompió en una sonrisa hermosa y brillante, contenta de sentirse útil aquella mañana.

Amabas desayunamos en aquella pequeña mesa de café, acompañadas de algunos ladridos indignados cuando la dueña de casa no les daba una pequeña rebanada de pan. Ella lideró la conversación durante el encuentro, contando todo lo que había hecho el día de ayer y enterándose la ausencia de Miss Forcible.

–Ella tuvo la culpa –Dejó de hablar para darle un trago al poco café que aun quedaba en su taza. –Le dije que ese día no podríamos ir al teatro ya que tenia que hacerme unos análisis…

–¿Entonces ella está buscando un reembolso? –Pregunté, pero estaba más atenta a los pequeños bollos dulces sobre la mesa.

–Ella tiene que reembolsar esos boletos, de lo contrario dormirá con los perros acá en el sofá –Murmuró molesta e indignada.

–Debe ser cómodo dormir con muchos perros…

–No para gente de nuestra edad, Coraline –Contestó divertida mientras acariciaba la cabeza de uno de los perros. –Ya no podemos disfrutar de ciertas cosas con esta edad; como salir y pasear con estos angelitos, antes caminábamos durante horas, ahora eso es imposible –Expresó nostálgica.

–Pero ahora tienen tiempo para aprender cosas nuevas… –Traté de declarar con seguridad, pero el discurso melancólico me había cortado un poco de lógica.

–Tienes razón… –Contestó. Pronto sus ojos se iluminaron con una nueva y renovada motivación. –¿Quieres saber tu futuro, Coraline?

Sonreí tranquila, y asentí segura hacia la mujer que ahora había saltado prácticamente del sofá y volvió a ella con un par de cartas. Fueron las ocurrencias de aquella mujer que alegró la pesada carga sobre sus hombros y casi había olvidado la asquerosa sensación de algo malo.

Para cuando salió de su casa, despidiéndose de Miss Spink y enviando saludos a Miss Forcible, estaba más tranquila. El juego de cartas había revelado algunas verdades que yo misma me dije ocultar y que Miss Spink tuvo que echarle la culpa a las cartas nuevas y resbaladizas, pero nunca dudo de la palabra de Coraline.

Ahora estaba afuera, parada en medio de la entrada de su casa. Sus padres habían llegado, el auto estaba estacionado y ella decidió esperar afuera por lo menos otra hora más. Hasta que la comida estuviera servida.

No tenia intenciones de ir a visitar a Bobinsky, no tenia suficientes deseos de ir con un hombre que aun pronunciaba mal su nombre. Pero, de todas formas, tal vez lo visitaría mañana.

Suspiré aburrida, otra vez sin nada que hacer y negándome a entrar en casa. La inquietud volvió como si habría sido llamada, la paranoia volvió fuerte y con intenciones de quedarse. Ella estaba sola, no había nadie, no tenia nada que hacer… ¿Tendría que asegurarme del pozo? Digo, la caminata seria genial, en caso de que sus padres preguntasen.

Con paso decidido giro y me dirijo hacia donde está el pozo.

Mire detenidamente cada copa de árbol, cada detalle en el suelo y en las hojas coloridas de los arbustos, sabia que en caso de que aun estuviera atrapada en el otro mundo, esos detalles pronto comenzarían a flaquear. Pero aún seguía caminando cada vez más lejos y el horizonte no se derrumbo y el camino aún continuaba. A lo lejos podía ver el pozo y la pequeña cima que lo rodeaba.

Ahora podía ver que estaba como la última vez que lo tapó con ayuda de Wybie. Giré alrededor de la piedra buscando algún error, pero solo me encontré con musgo creciendo y pequeños hongos blancos. Nada, todo seguía como debía ser.

–Y me dices loco a mi –Se burló una voz a mis espaldas. No giré ni le presté atención alguna. –Vamos Coraline, eres mejor que eso –Rio.

–Otra vez molestando, Wyborn

–Sabes que si –Contestó. Voltee para mirarlo a la cara, el joven jorobado se bajó de su estaña bicicleta y camino hasta el pozo, donde golpeo tres veces la madera con su puño. –¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas?

–Algo no anda bien, Wybie –comenté ahora mirando a la madera húmeda. –¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que esto no haya terminado?

–Sea lo que sea, no. Rompimos esa mano araña y dudo mucho que pueda salir e incluso regresar por lo rota que la dejamos –Dijo, completamente seguro.

Luego recordé que Wybie no sabía nada más aparte de esa mano que ayudó a romper, está ignorante al respecto de la existencia de una entidad manipuladora de dimensiones. Pero, no voy a negar que lo que había dicho era tranquilizador hasta cierto punto.

–Imposible que algo salga de ese pozo sin fondo –Siguió hablando.

Me mantuve en silencio, repasando todas las cosas y todas las conversaciones que había tenido luego de esa batalla final con la Otra Madre, Wybie por su parte continuó hablando sobre diversos temas y sobre su día. Pronto quedó otra vez el silencio incomodo en sus oídos, la voz del joven había bajado y convertido en un suave susurro opacado por el viento. Podía mirarlo, sus labios se movían y su mandíbula se contraía con alguna exageración dicha, pero no pudo escuchar mucho.

¿Sera un episodio de pánico? Lo más seguro, pero, así como llego ese sosiego, el ruido de su voz entró nuevamente por sus oídos, ahora sabia que el estaba hablando de cosas de la escuela; del gato que no había visto hace días y la penetrante presencia de su abuela en su vida.

Por mi espalda sentí como el sudor era frío; estaba muerta de miedo. Me detuve a contemplar mi alrededor, los sonidos más pequeños eran escuchados como amplificados por dos parlantes, los colores poseían una nitidez que hacia doler mis ojos de mirarlo por una fracción de segundos. Y ahora todo se estaba moviendo, girando, mejor dicho.

Esto no había terminado cuando pensé, la voz del joven también se escuchaba, como si el mismo estuviera gritando por su vida. Era macabro. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos deseando que todo parase de una buena vez. Mi mandíbula se tensó brutamente cuando hubo un alto en todo lo que provenía del entorno; los ruidos eran insoportables, el movimiento brusco e inestable, todo se sentía diferente y a la misma vez igual.

Pero, todo se detuvo lentamente. Para este momento no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero todo se fue calmando poco a poco. Mi cuerpo aun temblaba miedoso y la sudoración caía enfermizamente por mi cuerpo cubierto con la ropa ahora húmeda, lloriquee cuando todo estuvo en silencio otra vez más, si esto era un episodio de pánico; vaya que era el mejor de todos.

Levanté la cabeza, aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y esperé. Por mis oídos únicamente entraba el sonido calmo de la brisa y las ramas de los arboles que golpeaban entre ellas. Nada más. Y eso era aún peor, porque recordé que Wybie estaba conmigo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, aun esperando otro golpe de esta difusa realidad, y capté nada más que la soledad de mí. No había rastro de nadie más, ni mucho menos la bicicleta que había sido arrojada por su dueño una vez que éste se bajó de ella.

Miré al cielo cubierto de ramas y las puntas afiladas de los árboles, percibí un cambio de ambiente, yo llegué acá aun de día; medio día. Ahora las sombras eran más persistentes en cualquier rincón, estaba oscureciendo rápidamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí? Sin querer saber esa respuesta, corrí hacia casa, presa del pánico resiente.

Cuando mis botas tocaron firmemente el primer escalón del pórtico, fui recibida por el maúllo molesto del gato sentado en la cerca que recubre el pórtico. Me quedé mirándolo, aun respirando irregularmente, pero fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y las pisadas molestas acercándose que me asustó otra vez.

–¡Coraline! ¡Que te dije acerca de irte y no avisar! –Gritó su madre molesta, de brazos cruzados y con el delantal puesto. Ella siguió gritando regaños y más regaños, pero solo me dedique a terminar de subir los otros tres escalones que faltaban y esperé a que ella terminara. –¡Que se a la última vez que te vas y nos dejas asustados, Coraline!

Asentí con remordimiento, aunque creo que era porque en realidad estaba muy asustada y ver a mamá allí era aliviador. Por lo menos no pasó nada aquí, ellos pensaron que me fui. Nada de pausados en el tiempo o pérdida en el mismo.

La cena, así es; eran las ocho de la noche cuando regresé a casa y tuve que explicar que estuve pasando la tarde con Wybie y que un juego de mesa pasó a varios juegos de consola. Conté también que por la mañana en realidad estuve en la casa de la pareja de ancianas y de allí partí al no tan frondoso bosque que rodea la casa.

Ellos me creyeron, el susto había pasado y ahora ellos estaban hablando sobre sus días conmigo, cada quien con una manera rara de contarlo.

Acostada ya en mi cama, todavía seguía teniendo las replicas de un temblor poseído que había experimentado, y no solo estaba temblando de miedo, sino de frio. La ventana de mi cuarto se dejó abierta por una razón egoísta, el gato. El maldito quería todo a su completa disposición; cuando salir, cuando entrar y cuando comer. No falta mucho odio, el gato apareció su cabeza temeroso y cuando me vio en la cama con mi mirada fija en él, entró confiado. Maullando contento.

Porque sabía que él dormiría cómodamente conmigo y con calor humano.

Yo también me hice de esa idea de comodidad y calor, parpadeando pesadamente, no me moleste en pensar el porque ahora la ventana parecía cerrada. Cuando ella estaba consciente de que estaba abierta hace unos instantes.

Pero el sueño la mataba, fueron demasiadas emociones fuertes experimentadas durante el día, ya no podía soportarlo más. Murmuré entre sueños sobre la posición en la que el gato eligió para dormir, sobre su plano pecho.

Si el miedo no la mataba antes con un infarto, sin duda seria asesinada esta noche por aquel gato pesado dormido sobre sus pulmones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa nuevamente :3 soy consciente de que este capitulo tiene algunos errores, por lo tanto ¡Lo siento mucho! soy vagísima para corregir eso:((
> 
> Por otro lado, veo que alguien muy amablemente dejó su corazón 7u7 y también hay números donde dice 'Hits' (no se que significan pero estoy agradecida :33)  
> ¿Ustedes se enteraron que las dos ancianas del libro y película, son pareja:0? confirmado por el mismo creador ;)
> 
> muchas gracias 'ㅅ'  
> (¡Próximo capitulo aparece La Otra Madre!)


	3. Puerta

–Te quedarás en casa esta vez, Coraline –Murmuró mamá molesta mientras tomaba en manos sus últimas pertenencias. –No quiero saber cuándo vuelva a casa que estuviste en todos lados menos aquí, Coraline Jones

–Pero mamá… –Protesté siguiendo su paso acelerado por toda la planta baja de la casa. –Es aburrido quedarse en esta casa toda la mañana… ¿y esperas que muera del aburrimiento?

No contestó en el momento, ella siguió buscando en los diferentes cajones de los muebles algunos papeles que ella supuestamente guardó allí. Estábamos riñendo por toda la amplia sala donde estaba la estufa ahora apagada y la pintura del niño infeliz con su helado. Muy sutilmente miraba la ahora clausurada puerta pequeña, ahora más que nunca tendría que estar atenta a cualquier inconveniente… incluso si es esto.

–No te lo repetiré otra vez, te quedas en la casa y ayudarás a tu padre a cocinar la cena… –Dijo entre dientes, aunque no sabía si estaba molesta conmigo o por la misteriosa aventura que estaban teniendo esos papeles. Soltó una grosería cuando al querer abrir un cajón viejo y trabado, este de repente se aflojó y golpeó su rodilla. –¡Mierda!

–¡Mamá!

–¡Vete de una vez, Coraline, y haz lo que te dije!

Mamá se fue poco después de eso, una vez que su bolso y todos los papeles estaban en sus manos. Ella saludó a papá con un beso cuando entró en la cocina, yo recibí una mirada fija y luego una pequeña caricia en la cabeza. Pronto escuché su auto arrancar y alejarse rápidamente.

–Creo que seremos nosotros dos para la cena, Coraline… –Comentó papá al mismo tiempo que guardaba los alimentos que no íbamos a utilizar. –Este es el momento en que las luces se apagan y la música tétrica comienza a sonar

Me senté justo enfrente de la ventana polvorienta, nunca me terminaría de sorprender lo lluvioso que podía ser esta parte del país. La lluvia comenzó muy temprano por la mañana, lo sabía porque el gato gruñó molesto cuando encontró la ventana cerrada. Y luego tuve que soportar el pelaje mojado del felino negro. Una pintoresca mañana.

No pude salir de casa, mamá se encargó de mantenerme ocupada con diferentes quehaceres que ella y papá no pudieron terminar durante la tarde y la noche del día de ayer. Aunque creo que era para que no saliese afuera con esa lluvia inestable del día.

Al medio día, la cosa se calmó lo suficiente para que solo sean pequeñas lágrimas del día en comparación con la fuerte tormenta que había sacudido a la casa durante horas. Pero de igual manera, ahora mismo quedaba la neblina densa y el frío seco como recuerdo. De todas formas, no había mucho para hacer.

–También es el momento en que me dices porque no estás trabajando como ayer

–Trabajo afuera, trabajo en casa. En perfecto equilibrio que casi no te agobias con la torre de trabajo que tienes –Murmuró divertido sacando diferentes sartenes y utensilios que va a usar. –Ahora toca quedarme en casa retocando algunos documentos que hice el día de ayer en la oficina

Él continuó hablando, detallando con precisión que es lo que haría para la cena y contar también sobre su trabajo.

El gato se apareció unos minutos después; cuando, sentada, mis manos estaban ocupadas cortando lentamente algunas verduras y papá estaba revolviendo un caldo en la olla justo detrás mío. Se deslizó con clase, meneando su cola como dueño del mundo, y se recostó sobre mi regazo esperando su dosis de atención. El felino captó a mi papá moviéndose sobre la mesada para alcanzar la sal y se detuvo mirándolo aún más, esperando algo por parte de mi padre. Luego giró lentamente, recordando de repente (o eso parecía) que estaba sobre mí.

Ahora sus grandes ojos amarillos, me miraban, yo aun sostenía una mirada desinteresada en él; pues mis manos seguían manejando el baile de un filoso cuchillo entre la verdura y mis dedos. Pero entendí esa mirada otra vez, aquella que me había regalado hace unos días atrás y que estaba cargada de necesidad; una necesidad hambrienta.

–El gato es raro, papá –Concluí corriendo la vista de la penetrante mirada del minino. Incluso llegué a sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas, pero solo fue una cuestión de segundos.

Papá giró inmediatamente hacia mí, con una mirada perseguidora cubriendo su rostro y buscando al animal mencionado. Sus cejas se elevaron sin cuidado cuando observo lo cerca que estaba de la comida (verduras).

–¡Coraline! ¡No dejes al gato cerca de la comida, niña insolente!

No hace falta decir que el grito me asustó y el gato pagó las consecuencias del inoportuno ruido. Pero claro, los gatos siempre caen sobre sus patas.

Mamá llegó tan solo unas dos horas después, cuando a la cena solo le quedaban unos minutos de reposo dentro del horno. Ella mencionó sobre la deliciosa cena y sobre su día en el trabajo, papá y yo únicamente nos limitamos a contar nuestro momento cocinando, no cuando el gato salió de la cocina y posiblemente de la casa maullando enfurecido. Pero eso no es interesante.

Cuando la comida fue ingerida, la conversación finalizó en pequeños despidos hacia ella y cada quien salió de la cocina para ir a dormir o bien leer un libro acompañando a la persona que leía, me limité a deambular en la oscuridad de la casa y el frio sucio que aun insistía en hacerme temblar.

Primeramente, comencé con pequeños pasos de baile, improvisando de aquí y allá tratando de no aburrirme más, pues el sueño aún no se presentaba; y no lo haría hasta más tarde, pues mi día no fue tan movido como suele ser. Incluso solamente se presenten dulces bostezos.

El gato me acompañaba, quedándose quieto cuando de la nada comenzaba a realizar movimientos extraños y acercándose cuando solamente caminaba por el gran salón. Atento cada vez más a mis pisadas, y de vez en cuando jugueteando con mis pies desnudos.

Para cuando ya había subido y bajado siete veces la escalera de madera chillona, se manifestaron los primeros cortos bostezos. Mis movimientos fueron más lentos y pausados, ahora bailaba al ritmo triste de la llovizna de afuera; cortos pasos, medidos y hasta anticipados. El felino me podía seguir ahora feliz, excitado con la idea de poder atraparme; en lugar de hacerlo cuando mi danza fue atrevida y desorganizada.

Lancé mi último bostezo, esta vez fue más grande que los anteriores, y tomé al gato entre brazos ofreciéndole un suave abrazo de paso. El pequeño maulló contento por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

–Esta vez no habrá ventanas abiertas, hace demasiado frío para que estés afuera cazando un animalito o lo que sea –Regañé mientras acomodaba la cama para dormir junto con él. –Y nada de estar maullando, desagradecido. Soy la única en esta casa que te alimenta con comida de verdad…

El movimiento silencioso de su cuerpo acostándose más cómodamente sobre mi pecho fue lo último que logré percibir, pues apenas mi mejilla tocó la almohada todo lo demás se sintió como una suave caricia hacia mis recuerdos, creyendo que la mayoría de los ruidos solo eran parte del sueño que aún no comenzaba. En resumen, ahora solo esperaba tener un sueño tranquilo, acompañado con el canto de la suave lluvia de afuera.

No sabía si era parte del mundo de los sueños, pero escuchaba pequeños murmuros. Habrán pasado unas horas de estar dormida cuando comenzaron a escucharse cosas extrañas.

Y aún seguía siendo lejano, pensé primeramente que solo se trataba de mi cansada imaginación, eso era lo lógico considerando que cuando toqué la cama yo estaba muerta del cansancio. Pero no faltó lo inquietante en la situación, un distinguido temblor sacudió la cama, eso no debería porque pasar… ¿No?

Ahora no solo yo estaba asustada, sino que la repentina agitación había despertado al gato y ahora esté se mostró arisco y enojado. Mis ojos estaban buscando frenéticamente en la oscuridad y los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron a más no poder, muerta del miedo. Solté un pequeño gemido de sorpresa cuando los sonidos de la madera siendo manipulada se escucharon claramente, esto no era parte del sueño.

Fueron toques en las paredes, pequeños golpecitos que no eran producidos por el viento o por arte de magia, era como si alguien estuviera golpeando con sus nudillos todas las paredes de la casa. O tal vez solo fue una pared, pero los ecos de la mansión no la manifiestan así.

–¿M-mamá…? –Murmuré luego de que hubo un segundo de silencio. Mis labios se apretaron en una delgada línea blanca de cobardía cuando ninguna respuesta llegó a mis oídos. –¿P-papá… e-eres tú…?

Absolutamente nada, era solamente la presencia del gato y la mía, pero los ruidos de algún modo siguieron produciéndose, ahora mucho más insistentes.

Cuando me di cuenta el gato había saltado de la cama, ahora tenía la sensación de un agonizante déjà vu. El se acercó a la puerta abierta (¡¿Cuándo se abrió la puerta?!) y sin mirar atrás salió del cuarto, perdí de vista ese delgado cuerpo oscuro en la horrible noche de la mansión; ahora me tocaba a mi salir valientemente como lo hizo el gato.

Me senté tensa en la cama, claramente aun temblando del miedo. Me puse mis calcetines y mentalmente dibujé el recorrido al cuarto de mis padres, pues no quería bajar a la primera planta sola y donde seguían proviniendo los ruidos.

Contuve la respiración cuando pasé el marco de mi puerta, la densa negrura de la casa era lúgubre, pero seguí caminando hacia la puerta de mis padres. Golpee la madera vieja un poco asustada, esperando rápidamente que mis padres me hayan escuchado tocar. Pero nada.

Golpeé un poco más fuerte esta vez y moviendo el picaporte trabado, estaba cerrada y mis padres no me escucharon ni la primera vez ni la cuarta vez que toqué, y la última vez lo hice mucho más fuerte.

–¡M-mamá… papá! –Grité cuando los golpes a la puerta no estaban ayudando salvo volverme más paranoica. –¡Hay alguien en la casa!

Pero mis gritos fueron insuficientes para su ignorancia, ahora estaba totalmente despierta y con miedo atroz. Mi atención deambulaba miedosa por todos los rincones opacos del pasillo, en cada metro de pared se escuchaba un nuevo golpeteo; hasta se podían escuchar rasguños y arrastradas de pies pesados.

Creía que ese ruido provenía de abajo, pues acá arriba es imposible que los ruidos se crearan solos, mi mirada se trasladaba de una esquina a otra; buscando al causante. Pero solo encontraba la ausencia de su valentía y lógica, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el pánico también lo hizo. Lo suficiente como para tener el valor de ir hacia abajo.

Mis pasos fueron lentos mientras detallaba todo a mi andar, quería comprobar que nada estuviera pasando en el segundo piso y reafirmar que el problema se encontraba en la planta baja.

Estando por bajar las escaleras, encontré al gato justo al final, sentado sobre el último escalón y mirándome fijamente, yo seguí bajando hasta estar en el mismo escalón que él. Sus ojos ya no me veían sino al gran salón. El ruido, en algún momento, dejó de escucharse. Todo estaba tranquilo.

Cuando mis pies tocaron la madera del suelo, el gato se adelantó hacia el gran salón. Yo lo seguí, pero lentamente; siguiendo en la búsqueda de alguien o algo productor de los ruidos.

Caminé alrededor de todo el salón y mirando también por las ventanas, algo inútil considerando la espesa neblina y la penetrante oscuridad de la noche. Nada, todo había vuelto a su estado de reposo; cualquier sonido o cosa. Solo quedaba el miedo inicial de una persecución de temores y pánicos.

Pero el gato siguió siendo el gato raro que es siempre, mirando únicamente a la incómoda puerta que conectaba dos dimensiones en una casa. El sudor frío volvió a mi espalda, esa mirada fija del gato no era nada malo… ¿Verdad? Pero como si estuviera escuchando mis pensamientos, el gato giró su vista hacia mí, y otra vez los ruidos comenzaron de nuevo.

Fui sacudida inesperadamente hacia la chimenea y grité cuando mi espalda se aferró violentamente a unas de sus duras esquinas de piedra. El dolor había nublado mi vista con grandes lágrimas de pesar y no podía escuchar nada más que ruidos y sensaciones diversas y surrealistas.

Mi cabeza giraba enfurecida; propia de un estado de ánimo pavoroso y mis piernas comenzaron con su propio temblor. Traté de levantarme del suelo, sujetando mi espalda adolorida cuando mis piernas cedieron violentamente y sólo me quedé arrodillada sobre el duro y frío suelo. Grité otra vez cuando algo golpeó mi hombro y me obligó a sentarme completamente.

Todo giraba, el ruido era insoportable y hasta creía que se producía justo en mis oídos, creo que incluso estaba gritando, pues mi garganta dolía cada vez que trataba de pasar saliva. En mi lucha de locura pude observar como el gato se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, a unos cuantos pasos de mi infortunio.

También comenzaba a hacer frío, completamente helada mis dientes se golpeaban involuntariamente, aunque pensé que solo era yo. Los ruidos comenzaron a cambiar paulatinamente, fueron mucho más claros y hasta podía deducir que esos era los ruidos de una puerta abriéndose lentamente.

Antes de pensar racionalmente y más allá de todos los dolores físicos que sentía, una esquelética y fría mano se posó sobre mi hombro golpeado. Y sentí, aquello que pensé nunca más sentir, el horror de esa adrenalina que me dejaba estoica en el lugar; porque la sacudida inicial no solo me llevó a golpearme con la chimenea sino también a estar de espaldas a la puerta que tanto llegué a odiar. Todo siendo observado por el gato sentado, una vez más, a tan solo unos pasos de mi infortunio.

La mano en mi hombro se cerró dolorosamente y lloré, lamentándome no haberme despedido de mis padres ni de mis vecinos. Se escuchó también como se arrastraba por el suelo, acercándose aún más.

Un aliento helado llegó a mi nuca, erizando la carne suave de esa zona y también los cortos cabellos que allí se encontraban. – _Oh… Co…ra…li…ne_ –Suspiró necesitada, casi sintiendo sus labios moviéndose sobre mi nuca. – _Cuan…to tiempo, … dale un beso a ma…má_

La mirada del gato aún seguía viva, ahora con un nuevo entusiasmo.

_Maldito gato._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, ¿Como andan gente? :)   
>  primeramente quiero mencionar que nunca hago correcciones de los capítulos porque soy muy vaga para eso:(( por lo tanto, mil perdones por los errores que encontrarán seguro, aparte de errores gramaticales, siento también los errores en algunos verbos :( pues nunca me gustó escribir en primera persona y suelo mezclar los narradores (Por eso no me fue bien en Lengua y Literatura:P)  
>  con esta historia estoy practicando la descripción (otro punto que no me va bien xD) asi que si ven algún párrafo que carece de detalle estoy preparada para las recomendaciones y a mejorar :3. 
> 
> Este es el capitulo que creo marca un antes y un después, además de no saber cómo llevar a cabo la relación :v, pero eso lo voy a solucionar luego;) y nada, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado :3
> 
> muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y la historia 'ㅅ'


	4. La Otra Madre

Lanzó un gemido doloroso cuando sus ojos fueron cegados por la luz natural de la mañana. Despertarse en esa mañana era difícil, pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas antes; era peligroso. Trató de no pensar demasiado, ahora más que nunca desconfiaba hasta de sus propios pensamientos, se quedó allí, tranquila; era crucial no hacerlo, cualquier estado de ánimo pesimista podría llamar la atención de la bruja.

Cualquier movimiento dentro de ese cuarto bellamente cuidado, podría exigir la presencia de la bruja. Y es algo que Coraline no quería tentar a la suerte.

Miró al techo y animales místicos revoloteaban arriba para hacerla sentir mejor. No se dio cuenta en el momento, pero una lagrima hacia cosquillas en su mejilla, bajando lenta y miserablemente. Luego siguieron bajando más y más, hasta que toda el agua expulsada fue suficiente para un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Sollozo triste y derrotada, tanta lucha y deseos de vivir no significaron nada durante esas semanas, toda esa rutina tranquila que había ganado solo fue el primer descanso de su larga y dolorosa pelea. Ahora no sabía nada; no sabía de sus padres, vecinos u amigos, tampoco recordaba ser dejada sobre la cómoda cama que obviamente no le pertenecía. Solo quedaba en ella el recuerdo afligido de una familia que probablemente ya no existía.

Continuó con su lamento, absorbida por los miles y miles de escenarios que le esperan e igualmente pensando penosamente en la suerte burlesca del destino, pero no escucho los pasos apresurados de la entidad malvada que se acercaba hacia su habitación, tampoco escucho como aquella casi rompe la puerta entrando con su presencia firme pero protectora.

Se acerca sigilosamente hacia la cama, no esperando que la joven niña se percatara de ella al instante. Una sonrisa maternal cubrió y desfiguró el rostro de la que era su madre, una sonrisa bella y de dientes igualmente bellos y blancos suavizaron el entrecejo que se frunció de confusión. Su mano humana frotó suavemente el abdomen de la peli azul, y habló despacio.

–Coraline, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? –Murmuró inclinándose hacia el lloriqueo de la joven. No podía ver su rostro, Coraline había tapado sus llantos con una blanca almohada y la bruja solo podía ver como ésta temblaba por el llanto. –Coraline… háblame por favor…

–¡Lárgate! ¡Maldita bruja!

Fue el grito enfurecido que había sorprendido a la ancestral entidad ahora sentada en la cama y a una distancia considerablemente corta entre ella y Coraline. No contestó, aun sorprendida por la explosión de ira de su hija favorita, pero ahora podía verla con más detalle. La cercanía le permitía ver sus rasgos cambiados por el odio y la ira dentro de ella y haciendo ebullición por cada mínima acción.

La sonrisa tranquila de la Otra Madre decayó un poco cuando la morbosidad de sus pensamientos atacó ante aquella observación, pero eso estaba mal, aquellos pensamientos no eran propios de una buena madre como lo era ella. Las cejas perfiladas de la hija prodigio se acentuaron bruscamente sobre sus redondos y hermosos ojos, encendidos por el fuego vivo de una ira eterna. Su mandíbula de pre adolescente, tensada y hasta mostrando una valiente vena sobresaliente extendiéndose sobre su blanco cuello. La entidad sonrió, Coraline no entendió del todo aquella sonrisa.

–Coraline, amor, esa no es la forma de dirigirte a tu madre…

–¡No eres mi madre! –Gritó interrumpiendo el discurso de la otra mujer.

–¡Coraline! niña maleducada no me hables de esa manera, jovencita –Reprendió. Su paciencia comenzó a temblar cuando la joven chica seguía gritando e insultando hacia ella.

El grito enojado de Coraline siguió dominando a todos los sonidos del cuarto mientras que la entidad únicamente se conformaba con pequeños regaños. Cada vez que los gritos de la niña eran más que las palabras tranquilizadoras de la madre esa paciencia se acababa conforme la discusión seguía, yo no quedaría más que sutiles golpes por parte de Coraline y gemidos indignados de la otra ‘mujer’.

–¡Basta! –Bramó la poderosa entidad, su magia verde rodeo por completo el cuerpo delgado de Coraline y la inmovilizó; otra delgada nube verde se posó sobre sus labios y mejillas, evitando que algún sonido saliese de la desobediente chica. –Te dejaré en esta habitación sola, hasta que te disculpes sinceramente, por tu pésimo comportamiento –Murmuró entre dientes, escupiendo casi todas las palabras sobre la cara de la joven. –Para la hora de la cena, quiero que te comportes como una buena niña, de lo contrario no cenarás…

Ambas miradas (considerando también como mirada a un par de botones) se quedaron quietas, una sobre la otra, midiendo la fuerza de voluntad de cada quien. La cercanía de la Otra Madre comenzaba a intimidarla y pronto bajó la mirada avergonzada por aquella intensidad en sus rasgos. Pero la mujer disfrutó esa mirada avergonzada y sumisa que se escondió de ella, tanto así; que un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a quemar en su interior. Y no era el amor maternal de una madre.

La entidad le regaló a Coraline otro minuto de presencia, silenciosa y cercana a su cuerpo; podía sentir como la mujer la estudiaba y hasta podía sentir los miles de pensamientos que giraban y molestaban la cabeza de aquella bruja. Y ella esperaba que esos pensamientos fueran, en la medida de lo posible, sanos.

–¿Entendiste, Coraline? –Murmuró la otra mujer, aun teniendo su cara casi pegada a la de la peli azul. La joven, esquivando a ella y con la mirada sobre su regazo inmóvil, asintió. Ella no pudo ver la sonrisa turbia que se extendió por el rostro de la Beldam. –Bien, espero que no tardes demasiado en disculparte, porque para la cena prepararé tu platillo favorito, Coraline –Pronunció su nombre con un tono delicioso y suave.

Pronto se marchó la Otra Madre, dejando a Coraline aún sujeta e inmovilizada por la magia verde que esta poseía. Ahora las divinas criaturas que revoloteaban arriba suyo no fueron más que un lindo recuerdo, puesto que las misma respondía al estado de ánimo de la entidad, estas; durante la discusión, se convirtieron en animales mucho más feos y deprimentes. No jugaban, ahora solo querían mordisquear dolorosamente los dedos quietos de la joven y tirar burlonamente de su cabello.

Luego de unos minutos de estar resoplando enojada hacia las molestas criaturas oscuras, Coraline pudo mover lentamente sus brazos y piernas; lentamente porque había estado en la misma posición desde hacía rato y las extremidades se tensaron bruscamente cuando intentó sentarse en la cama. Gimió cuando comenzó el conocido cosquilleo molesto de su sangre navegando por su cuerpo casi dormido, intentó nuevamente sentarse; ahora lográndolo a medias, pues quedó semi acostada sobre esa cama suave.

Maldijo cuando sus pies débiles tocaron por fin el suelo. Le dolía, todos sus huesos dolían y su espalda no se había recuperado ni un poco. Jadeó cuando caminó un poco y un notable mareo golpeó su cabeza. Pero continuó, obstinadamente caminaba hacia la puerta abierta de su Otro Cuarto, y con paso lento siguió caminando por el ahora largo pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras.

Suspiró aliviada cuando solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos para entrar por la cocina.

–Creo que ya no hace falta aquellos bichos molestos que cree únicamente para ti, mi Coraline –Dijo refiriéndose a las otras versiones de sus vecinos, amigos y padre. Ella estaba de espaldas, con las manos ocupadas en la comida para la joven.

–Por su puesto que no… –Caminó hasta la mesa y con su mano débil corrió de la silla para sentarse.

–Y creo también que es innecesario que te resistas, pues acabará muy mal para ti

–Tal vez… –Murmuró. –Pero también sé que eso sería imposible para ti

–¿Imposible para mí? Porque no me aclaras eso, Cariño –Ahora tenía toda su atención, la mujer voltio con un plato cargado de comida apetitosa y meneando sus caderas se acercó y dejó el manjar de plato frente a Coraline, mientras tomaba asiento casi al lado de ella.

–Bueno –Pausó mirando la comida. Tomó confiada el tenedor y picó la cena. –Considerando que estuviste fuera de tu dimensión, creo que eso te dejó medianamente cansada ¿No? Y si tu trabajo de atraer niños significa muchos años de por medio entre cada víctima… creo que no lastimarías tu última cena… –Llevó el tenedor cargado de carne a su boca y mientras masticaba miró a la mujer sentada al lado suyo. –No puedes hacer nada que signifique mi muerte u infligir daño, porque aún no accedí a coserme los ojos…

La mujer quedó en silencio, observando como la chica decía todo con plena confianza de la realidad que la rodea, pronto una sonrisa orgullosa estalló en su rostro y dejó a la joven Coraline confundida.

–Oh Cariño, verdaderamente eres la hija que siempre quise, Coraline –Murmuró ignorando todo el discurso de la joven. –Pero hay mucho que no sabes y mucho que nunca sabrás… –Su rostro se acercó a la cara estupefacta de la más joven y casi rozando narices, la mujer dirige su rostro al costado de ella y casi sobre su oreja, habla– además, en ningún momento hablé sobre digerirte para obtener esa supuesta energía, gasté mucha vitalidad de eso no te miento, pero no adquiero esa energía de esa manera, Cielo

Coraline sintió un último suspiro sobre su oreja, el aliento de la mujer la había incomodado muchísimo y cuando no se movió cuando terminó de hablar, la puso aún más incómoda. Pero pronto las manos, antes esqueléticas de la Otra Madre, se aferraron sobre sus hombros y con un último apretón cariñoso la mujer habló.

–Come, Coraline. Come y ve a descansar, luego tendremos tiempo para hablar –Dijo levantándose de la silla y antes de irse se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en la frente de la aún niña. –Recuerda… –Murmuró sobre la piel de su frente. –Eres mía, Coraline…

Y se marchó, dejando a la delgada chica mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde había desaparecido la entidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy lamento la demora, supuestamente esto tuvo que haberse subido la semana pasada y seguir con la rutina de subir cada tres días :P. Primero que nada lamento los errores, de cualquier estilo, y más los nuevos ya que este capitulo lo hice en varios días y eso es malísimo xD cualquier cosa ilógica es culpa de escribir doscientas palabras cada día hasta hoy :p Mil disculpas Dx y me disculpo también por el capitulo corto :(
> 
> otra cosilla, he visto muchos videos de teorías sobre Coraline y coincido en que es un gran inspirador para esta historia xDD ademas de tener más material para desarrollar a la Beldam (aunque no me gusta llamarla asi :S)   
>  en fin, creo que mañana es nochebuena y pasado mañana navidad :P tomen esto como algún regalo adelantado de navidad :3. Les deseo la mejor navidad de todas y las siguientes fechas :))
> 
> muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto y gracias a las personas que dejan su corazón en la historia, de verdad muchas gracias 'ㅅ'


	5. Realidades

El calmado ambiente que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo no era nada comparado con la fuerte experiencia de miedo que había vivido hace apenas un rato, pero eso era algo burdo incluso para mí. Al parecer estaba durmiendo, mi cuerpo se encontró envuelto en lo que es mi cobertor y reconocí inmediatamente lo incómoda que podía resultar mi cama.

Todo era como cuando me dormí luego de la cena; mis zapatillas estaban tiradas junto a la puerta y la ropa donde siempre suele esparcirse cuando me cambio para ir a dormir, incluido el gato estaba tirado sobre la cama en la que aún estaba.

Y solo por una fracción de segundo, me convencí de que todo lo que había presenciado no era más que una extraña y terrorífica pesadilla, resultado de haber comido demasiado, razoné. Estaba en eso, podía escuchar el suave murmullo de mis padres en la cocina, el distante sonido del exterior golpeando la ventana de mi cuarto, pero no podía olvidar lo real que se sintió absolutamente todo. Su aliento golpeando con necesidad mi piel suave, su urgencia al pronunciar cada vez mi nombre o el último suspiro de posesividad que salió de sus labios fantasmales cuando murmuró su última frase y dando por finalizado nuestro encuentro.

Claro, lo último fueron esas palabras, pero también recuerdo haber seguido comiendo en completa soledad y acompañada de suave música que comenzó a reproducirse casi al instante de quedarme sola en la cocina. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba de nuevo en lo que parecía ser la verdadera realidad?

Antes de seguir cuestionando, mi mano tomó fuertemente una almohada y la direccionó al gato que se estaba despertando. Lo siguiente que pasó fue el maullido sorprendido de un gato que fue brutalmente golpeado por una almohada rosa. Miró asustado alrededor de toda la habitación, buscando al culpable e ignorando la posibilidad de que yo misma tiré esa almohada, al parecer el gato confiaba muchísimo en mi para voltear sus ojos y prestarme atención. Mala decisión.

Lancé otra, el gato apenas y pudo esquivarla cuando de reojo pudo deducir de donde seguían viniendo los bombardeos, pronto su mirada ya no era asustada y miedosa, ahora me miraba herido e indignado. Y para quedar claro, tiré con fuerza mi ultima almohada, que obviamente, el gato esquivo.

Nos miramos seriamente mientras cada quien pensaba en lo que estaba pasando, el gato al parecer no recordaba la dura traición que golpeó mi ser cuando él mismo presenció mi secuestro y solamente se quedó sentado sobre el suelo, sin inmutarse por lo que parecía ser mi posible final. Y pronto la ira explotó dentro mío.

–¡Jodido gato de mierda! –Grité y frenéticamente molesté al gato para que bajase de mi cama. –¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sola?! ¡Estabas allí, maldito!

Continué con un sinfín de reclamos y groserías dirigidas al gato que solo contestaba con asustados maullidos y encorvado en la posición de ataque propio de un felino. Había recelo, miedo y traición en mi voz que aumentaba con cada paso que daba al animal aun retrocediendo asustado, mi voz se quebraba en algunas palabras, pero estaba lejos de llorar por algo más que no fuese la ira comiendo mi cerebro.

Frustrada solo me resigné a pelear con el maldito animal; la conversación que supuestamente había tenido con la otra madre me dejó inquieta, sin saber sobre lo que estaba por venir; sin saber como tomar ahora lo que posiblemente sería otro enfrentamiento con la bruja o, lo que más me preocupaba, cuál sería el nuevo premio por ganar contra ella y cual el castigo por perder.

Obsesionada gritando al gato ahora culto debajo de la cómoda, no sentí la puerta abrirse fuertemente ni los brazos que me rodearon y me hicieron tambalear en el lugar. El suave murmuró de una voz tranquila y pacífica fueron apagando la neblina destructiva que logré hacer únicamente con la furia de mi ser, sus labios hacían cosquillas sobre mi oído mientras una de las manos rodeadas en mi cintura, masajeaba mi abdomen. Era mamá, lo sabia porque ella era la única que podía sacarme de ese estado de humor y de los otros numerosos episodios que logré hacer a lo largo de mi vida.

Y la calma me ahogó sin darme cuenta, pronto las suaves voces de mis padres inundaron mis oídos; ya no eran los errantes pensamientos de mi cabeza ni los miles de escenarios sobre mi final. La voz gruesa de mi padre despejó todo rastro de cualquier otra idea que no fuera él y las suaves caricias de mi madre hicieron que pronto dejará de hiperventilar. Aunque este último no sabía que estaba sucediendo.

–¿Coraline? Cariño… ¿Qué pasa? –Comenzó papá. Esperaron pacientemente en el asqueroso silencio del cuarto que antes explotaba por las maldiciones y maullidos del gato ahora oculto en algún lugar del mismo. Mamá siguió con su dedo haciendo garabatos en mi espalda, tranquila y maternal.

–N-nada… solo tuve una pesadilla y el gato no ayudó…

–¿Qué clase de pesadilla, cariño? –Insistió, acomodó sus lentes queriendo entender el arrebato.

–No es importante…

–Claro que lo es, ¿Qué clase de pesadilla casi te lleva a matar al gato, Coraline? –Bramó ahora su madre sobre su cuello. Ahora quería llorar.

–S-simplemente una normal… el gato solo estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado y yo pensé que era otra cosa –Mentí. –Creí ver una sombra, resultó ser el gato… me enojé porque él me asustó, pero luego continuó molestando así que lo perseguí un rato

–¿Por qué fuiste así al gato? Con un solo grito había bastado, Coraline

–O tal vez a la señorita le dañaron el orgullo –Murmuró divertido su padre. –La gran Coraline asustada por un gatito, ese mismo comportamiento me recuerda a alguien

–No intentes justificar el comportamiento de Coraline, Jones –Murmuró peligrosamente mamá mirando al frente, donde estaba parado papá. –Aun así, no me terminó de convencer ese cuento, si el gato te mordió o lastimó es el momento para que me lo digas…

–El gato no hizo nada

Por supuesto recibí una mirada fija y escéptica, pero ya estaba tranquila como para arremeter contra mamá. Bajé la vista hasta el suelo esperando demostrar una clara señal de vergüenza con lo que supuestamente pasó. Papá me creyó por su risa baja y pronto mamá soltó un suspiro, creo que no tuvo más razón para creer otra cosa. Un problema menos.

Al parecer todo terminó con una mirada hacia todo el cuarto por parte de mamá; buscando tal vez otro causante de este alborotado momento. Las manos de papá me arrastraron suavemente para dejar el cuarto murmurando que el desayuno estaba servido y listo para ser ingerido. Mamá, por alguna razón, se quedó un tiempo más dentro de mi habitación.

Hablé en automático cuando la conversación de esa mañana comenzó durante el desayuno, papá y mamá generalmente eran los que hablaban entre ellos y yo solo me dediqué a murmurar pequeñas palabras reacia a entrar en detalle. Mi vista nerviosa se movía por casi todos los rincones de la cocina, estaba segura de que algo posiblemente se dejaría ver y automáticamente me daría la seguridad de que estoy aún al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero los detalles se volvieron mucho más sutiles y no los pude clasificar como extraños dentro de la casa, simplemente pudieron ser parte de la misma.

El patio seguía siendo un lugar muerto de plantas y de vegetación, la vista era como siempre mediocre y solamente destacaba el ambiente gótico ayudado por la neblina y la piedra musgosa que rodeaba.

Los vecinos no estaban presentes; la puerta del extraño extranjero ruso fue golpeada durante dos minutos y solo la recibió la música del silencio, solo sus golpes en la puerta eran el único sonido, ni rastros de él.

Con las vecinas fue igual, esperaría escuchar los ladridos indignados de los perros, pero solo fueron pequeños suspiros de sueño.

A Wybie directamente no lo había visto desde ese día en el pozo. Y solo para confirmar, el pozo seguía siendo el pozo. el camino de tierra que me llevaría hacia el profundo bosque no se borró ni nada al su alrededor se distorsionó como había esperado, y que con miedo había repudiado.

Suelo saltarme el almuerzo para solamente llegar a la hora de la cena, como estaba por hacer ahora mismo. Mirando el camino con la escasa luz que apenas lograba filtrarse por la cantidad de árboles, patee piedras pequeñas, ramas y un pequeño montículo de tierra suelta. Estuve todo el día observando todo, y nada había logrado asustarme como para decir ciento por ciento que esto no era real.

Había sido un recorrido cansador, y aun subiendo las pocas escaleras de pórtico de casa, por una fracción de segundo, pensé que todo había sido un irónico sueño vívido. Al levantar la vista hacia arriba, los ojos del gato me miraban; no enojado ni vengativo. Sus ojos estaban tranquilos de verme, contentos de mi presencia y esa inclinación de cabeza cariñosa. 

Lo ignoré completamente y empujé la puerta para seguir caminando directamente a la cocina.

–¡Coraline! ¿Qué te dije de llegar a esta hora? –Exclamó mamá sentada en la mesa junto a papá que continuaba comiendo.

–C-Coraline sírvete ahí está tu plato –Habló papá con la boca llena de comida mientras señalaba hacia la cazuela arriba de la estufa.

Seguí escuchando los reclamos de mamá, las pequeñas disculpas de papá justificando el haber llegado a esa hora e insistiendo que los niños debían jugar las horas que ellos quisieran. Y claro que había tenido el resoplido indignado de su madre ante esa mentalidad de su esposo.

Con mi cuarto bocado de comida, y luego de haber cuestionado a mi madre con su impuntualidad en su trabajo; un pequeño escalofrío sacudió involuntariamente mi cuerpo delgado y seguido mis oídos retumbaron como respuesta. Podía ver como papá se reía de algo de dijo mamá mientras se levantaba para poner los platos limpios en el lavamanos para mañana limpiarlos, él dejó un fantasmal beso en mi frente y salió de la cocina. No oía lo que mamá estaba diciendo, pero pronto ella giró los ojos y se levantó de su silla.

Sentí los nervios de punta cuando ella lentamente caminó por mi costado y yo no podía moverme, su dulce mano caliente cayó en mi hombro derecho y se inclinó más cerca. Su cabello corto hacia cosquillas en mi mejilla y podía sentir ahora su aliento pesado y húmedo golpear mi oreja. Ella hablaba de algo, podía deducirlo, sus labios tocaban tersamente la piel fina de mi oreja con cada movimiento que hacía para pronunciar las palabras.

Era lascivo, esto es algo que únicamente hacia la Bruja, si era ella… ¿Por qué no podía escuchar?

Pero, eso quería decir que todo lo que había pasado no era un sueño; no era una respuesta inconsciente para afrontar la dura batalla que había tenido con ella hace algunas semanas. Era la realidad, y una realidad a su gusto.

–Pensé que trayéndote acá te sentirías más tranquila, pero lo único que hiciste fue caminar en silencio esperando descubrir algo –Murmuró preocupada. Ahora no solo podía escuchar su voz, sino que también siguió hablando casi encima de mí. –Todo lo que hice y me esforcé fue para que te sintieras en casa… pero veo que eso no sirvió de nada…

Inconsciente o no, su mano comenzó a divagar desde mi hombro hasta llegar a mi muslo, donde se quedó un rato únicamente formando patrones de líneas con su dedo y manoseando la carne suave. Podía sentir como su nariz se movía por mi cuello y luego cabello, como si se tratase de un jodido perro queriendo obtener más información de mi estado.

–Pensé también que esto cambiaria, Coraline –Murmuró contra mi cabello sin saber a lo que se refería. Pero para este punto, lágrimas pesadas comenzaron a correr de mis ojos nublados por el miedo. –Oh amor, no llores… –Ella volteó rápidamente hasta quedar en frente mío. Sus manos calientes tomaron rápidamente mi rostro húmedo y prosiguió a las lágrimas con sus pulgares. –Eres muy bonita para que llores, Coraline

Mi labio inferior tembló de miedo, pequeños gemidos y sollozos solté cuando sus caricias comenzaron a ser más. Ella, tratando de parar mi llanto, repartió múltiples de besos por todo mi rostro e incluso con sus labios quitó de algunas lágrimas.

Me lamenté aún más, es una caricia que mamá nunca hizo conmigo y ahora lo estaba recibiendo de una bruja que probablemente la haya matado a ella y a papá. Lloré pesadamente ahora, fuertes resoplidos y un mar de agua salada y pavorosa. Escuché a lo lejos el gruñido casi molesto de la bruja.

–¡Coraline! ¡Ya basta!

Sin saber qué más hacer, además de las caricias que se multiplicaron con cada jadeo de resignación, la mujer comenzó a cantar una melodía casi melancólica. Suave y serena, ella me movió para que mi cabeza descansara sobre su pecho y donde ella misma se inclinó para tararear sobre mi oreja. Lentamente, mi lamento se redujo a pequeños resoplidos de angustia.

–Cariño, no es necesario que te destruyas emocionalmente cada vez que me veas –Murmuró suavemente. –Si quieres que te cante solo pídemelo –Se burló.

Quería enojarse, gritar y golpear todo a su paso, pero ahora sentía únicamente el peso moribundo de su realidad sobre sus hombros. No sabía nada sobre su futuro; su suerte o su mala suerte. Solo sabía que ahora mismo, no tenía nada.

–Amor… es muy cansador tener que mantener este mundo, me debilita lo suficiente como para crear a tus amigos y vecinos –Comenzó. –Pero si te sientes más tranquila en el entorno e ignorando la falta de personajes, creo que podré hacerlo…

–Q-quiero irme… –Corté su discurso, no quería saber nada de ella. Simplemente quería pensar de nuevo que esto solo era otro sueño.

–Creo que eso es imposible, Cariño. Me perteneces ahora –Gruñó alejando mi cabeza de su pecho para mirarme fijamente. –Me costó mucho que volvieras a mí, no lo arruinaré dejándote ir a un mundo lleno de maldad…

–Tu eres la maldad, literalmente eres un Beldam –Murmuré sin fuerzas, mirando ahora a los botones que cambiaron en algún periodo. Ella gruñó de nuevo.

–Ignorare eso, Coraline. Pero ten más respeto –Dijo. Ella pausó para observarme. –Ahora irás a tu cama a dormir, ya es tarde y estuviste todo el día caminando

Antes de poder oponerme ante eso, ella volvió a colocar sus manos en mi rostro y acercó el suyo lo suficientemente cerca. Esperando lo peor, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y nublé todos mis sentidos aun atenuados por el lloriqueo. Ella posó suavemente sus labios sobre mi mejilla, en lo que creo yo era un beso de despedida, pero se quedó más tiempo y se volvió incómodo.

La bruja cortó el extraño beso de despedida, pero aún se quedó allí respirando pesadamente sobre mi piel. Ella abrió los ojos y levantó la vista hasta la mía, estuvo allí, únicamente mirando y confrontando ideas que probablemente estaban en su cabeza. Antes de enderezarse por completo, pude ver un pequeño desliz en sus párpados, queriendo cerrarse de nuevo por un beso inesperado.

–Ve a la cama, Coraline –Murmuró infeliz, aún invadiendo mi espacio personal.

Y giré, no esperando otra orden de su parte. Caminé lentamente hacia mi cuarto; que ahora, sin la necesidad de ocultarse, era colorido y acogedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa! feliz año nuevooo, (antes que nada, me disculpo por cualquier error de cualquier tipo en la historiaxD todavia tengo algunos problemas para detallar y crear los diálogos, es por ello que lo encontrarán algo soso:3 más allá de eso, ningún cambio significativo;)
> 
> año nuebo bida nueba:) es el momento en que comienzas a pensar más en ti que en los demás, porque al fin y al cabo tienes el resto de los meses para seguir siendo el mismo juguete de las personas xD (es broma, solo me pasa a mi jsk).  
> Aun no me decido que hacer con respecto a las 'dimensiones' de Coraline, siento que no sería una buena idea acabar metiendo permanentemente a Coraline dentro del mundo de la Beldam, pero tampoco me gusta la idea del mundo real (¿Donde quedaría la Beldam entonces?).  
> También, los padres reales de Coraline, posiblemente ya no existan para este capítulo. a partir de aquí, todos los personajes con los que interactúa ella, son simples creaciones de la bruja...  
> Llevar a cabo este Fanfic de una relación, obviamente caótica, está consumiendo mucho de mi imaginación:p y ademas de eso, me hace tomar decisiones difíciles (exagero).
> 
> Sin nada mas que agregar, les deseo la mejor de las suertes para este nuevo año (ignoren todo lo de WWIII, son muy nobles para preocuparse por algo así, simplemente esperen el mejor escenario posible) <3 
> 
> muchas gracias por leer 'ㅅ'


	6. Tratar

La fatídica sensación de que todo podría ser peor no la dejó ser. Ahora sabía el juego que estaba jugando con ella, ya no había más engaños o trucos para ocultar las intenciones casi depravadas de la bruja que constantemente, incluso ahora, la acechaba sin pena alguna.

Ya sabía las reglas, los caminos y por supuesto, las trampas. Porque solamente ella sabía todo de la otra, y viceversa. Se conocían, estaban al tanto de que ambas podían jugar al mismo nivel, y hasta superarse en algunas cuestiones. Y la desesperación por ganar era un tema diferente para ambas partes; perder para alguien que ganó una vez sería la perdición y el juego nunca terminaría, acabaría en los recuerdos sucios de una mente dañada y los duros pensamientos del “qué habría pasado si…”. Y la derrota para alguien que sabía mucho pero que había perdido de igual manera, sería igual de nefasta; un juego sin fin. Habilidad contra habilidad, el ingenio y un posible desliz.

Ahora, sentada en el sofá reluciente del salón con el cuadro irónico del pequeño joven niño, pensaba ansiosamente en el silencio de pensamientos brutales e insistentes por parte de la entidad que estaba sentada en el sillón individual frente suyo. Ella lo quería así, sin engaños y que constantemente ella supiera que no había nada más detrás, y obtuvo eso, la enfermiza obsesión de la bruja de tal manera que ella no podía mirar hacia otro lado y no encontrar un par de botones ya observando todo de ella.

Ella había atribuido ese comportamiento de una madre que lo había perdido todo, pero pasando las horas y días (inusualmente cortos y bien detallados de esa nueva realidad en que estaba viviendo) su rutina se volvió más perversa. Había comenzado sutilmente; pequeños besos en la mejilla cuando se levantaba por la mañana y un desayuno, en su mayoría, con forma de corazón. Pronto siguieron toques más persistentes en sus brazos delgados y caricias más pesadas sobre su cuello y muslos. Lo que había comenzado como una atención normal, pronto se convirtió en una desesperación por saber completamente donde y que estaba haciendo la joven chica.

Aunque exactamente ella no sabía cuándo tiempo había pasado desde esa noche en la cocina, más o menos calculaba que habrían sido ya dos semanas. Pero era difícil, cada supuesto día parecía más corto o más largo que el anterior, ella no tenía un margen de comparación real. El tiempo dentro de esta casa era completamente relativo y casi subjetivo, todo avanzaba al ritmo de ella. La dueña de ese mundo extraño.

Y quedaba por supuesto la incertidumbre de la pobre alma en pena, estaba claro que en un comienzo ella reemplazaría al niño que en algún momento fue su hijo. Pero con la mandíbula siempre cerrada de la entidad y solo sonriendo hacia ella, Coraline no sabía cuál sería su lugar.

Aunque si trató de descubrir cuál sería su destino, y así, con la nula esperanza de escapar, esperar una muerte segura provocada por la ira errante de la bruja. Pero otra vez, esa posibilidad ahora era casi inexistente. Y Coraline estaba al tanto de eso, pues desde que llegó, la bruja no hizo más que sonreír y contestar con pequeñas palabras cargadas de alguna culpa profunda, dócil.

–Q-quiero… saber si mis padres están bien… –Murmuró pequeña, encogiéndose en el sofá.

–¿Por qué querrías saber eso, Coraline? –Su voz suave rompió el silencio que intencionalmente causó por no querer responder rápido. –Ya no es importante de ahora en adelante…

El labio de la joven chica tembló en una mezcla de odio y tristeza profunda, sus ojos de igual manera brillaron por posibles lágrimas cosquilleando con salir y deslizarse hasta acariciar las heridas emocionales. La bruja por otra parte, sin obtener la atención de su preciado tesoro, inclinó la cabeza en un gesto que parecía de incomodidad.

–A-al menos… cambia de forma, no quiero verte como mi madre…

–No puedo hacer eso, Cariño –Sus manos huesudas se encontraron y retorcieron sobre su regazo, mostrando claramente la desesperación contenida por querer acercarse a la chica. –Es mejor así, de otra manera me tendrías miedo…

–Claramente, eres un demonio –Gruñó toscamente dirigiéndose hacia ella, esperaba conseguir un fruncimiento de cejas, pero solo recibió un resoplido cansado.

Luego del resoplido siguió el movimiento fantasmal de su cuerpo levantándose del sillón individual, pasos lentos y medidos se acercaron hacia Coraline. Pausó un segundo, notando que la chica ignoraba cualquier existencia de la otra y decidió finalmente sentarse al lado de ella. La bruja pudo sentir un pequeño sobresalto de la joven, pero continuó ignorándola.

–Entiendo que estés enojada –Comenzó hablando suavemente, esperando que la joven girara hacia ella. –Pero no solucionaras nada si te quedas y no me diriges la palabra

–¿Ósea que me estás dando un empujoncito para que pelee? ¡Gracias! No sabía que podías ser tan considerada –Escupió ahora mirando a la entidad.

Sus ojos expulsaban furia viva, odio y también miedo. Era la ferocidad renacida allí que hizo que la bruja sintiera, aunque muy poco probable, un regocijo en su abdomen. Ella de mala gana lo atribuyó al cuerpo humano en el que ahora se encontraba. Pero no podía evitar un pequeño sentimiento de tranquilidad al saber que la niña todavía reconocía su presencia.

–¡Podrías también darme la maldita llave así puedo irme y no volver nunca más! –Gritó sarcásticamente. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho mientras sostenía la mirada con la otra, pero solo recibió una pequeña risa de la Otra Madre. –¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Tú, Coraline. Eres tan hilarante algunas veces

Claro, la niña respondió con un gemido indignado. Ahora estaba más que furiosa, no podía creer que ella se comportara de esa manera, tan tranquila y pacífica con ella, esperaba que siguiera con esa desesperación por coser sus ojos u el extraño comportamiento que descubrió hace no tanto. Pero esto, esto era nuevo. Y peligroso.

Reinó el silencio, ambas partes sentadas a unos centímetros de distancia y, aun así, la joven chica notó la necesidad de la bruja de querer tocarla; deslizando lentamente una mano suya por el asiento y mantenerse quieta ahora más cerca del muslo de Coraline. Si ella hubiera más atención a sus clases de Biología u Sexualidad, habría notado que esos comportamientos no son de una madre que quería fervientemente un hijo.

–Creo fuiste la mejor decisión que tomé… –Murmuró luego de un largo y pesado silencio, donde la bruja nunca dejó de observarla. –Coraline, es inútil pelear ahora, te recomiendo que…

–Nunca –Cortó tensando la mandíbula. Volteó la vista hasta que sus ojos se clavaron densamente sobre la bruja. –Nunca me coseré los botones, moriré antes de que puedas hacerlo

Obtuvo una mirada petulante de la entidad ancestral. Una chispa de enojo en los botones negros relucientes se comparó con la ira persistente en Coraline. Pero lejos de tener la misma razón de dicha provocación.

La vieja bruja le ofreció una media sonrisa, solamente levantando la esquina izquierda de su boca y con ello una sacudida de cabeza, comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de la joven que tanto cariño le tenía. Todo lo que ella hacía era por su bien ¿Por qué Coraline no podía entender eso? Se preguntó miles de veces.

–Oh Coraline, es imposible que mueras aquí conmigo –Declaró llevándose una mano al pecho, claramente mortificada por la idea de que la joven niña muriese.

–¿Y los otros niños que? Un día me encerrarás en ese espejo y moriré allí mismo

–Eso, Cariño, es solo para los niños que se portan mal. Tú, en cambio, no me harás enojar como hacían aquellos niños, no eres como ellos y ellos nunca fueron como tú… –Dijo manteniendo una mirada suave pero profunda sobre Coraline.

–¿Qué te hace sentir tan segura? Eres un maldito monstruo

–Tus palabras duelen más de lo que esperaba –Murmuró. –Pero es verdad lo que digo… eres diferente al resto

Coraline no contestó de inmediato, frunció el ceño analizando la conversación que estaba teniendo y estaba segura de que mucha información valiosa estaba pasando, pero que no podía registrar. De una u otra manera había detalles en lo que la bruja decía que, hacía sospechar demasiado a la joven, pero no podía detenerse y observar todo cuando ella quisiese, pues constantemente había contacto corporal con la otra que la hacía retroceder cinco pasos atrás.

Este era un nuevo terreno, algo que no conocía por su edad o tal vez era por otra cosa, pero ella no estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo. Esto no era el odio que conoció primeramente durante esa batalla que por poco termina con su vida, ni mucho menos el conocido comportamiento maternal que llamó su atención en primer lugar, no; esto claramente era desconocido para la joven.

Pero, hay algo que siempre conocería; a ella le gustan los juegos. Coraline mantuvo ese pensamiento durante todo este tiempo, flotando en su cabeza con miles y miles de jugadas por hacer en cualquier caso que se le presentara. Ella fácilmente podría pedirle a la bruja jugar a algo y por ende garantizar algún premio para el ganador del juego. El problema, ambas conocían la jugada de la otra.

–Sueles decir eso a todos los niños que te comiste

–Es verdad, pero ninguno de ellos pasó mucho tiempo con sus ojos –Gruñó. –¿Qué te hace creer que no seré diferente contigo?

–Lo siento, pero no suelo confiar en caníbales –Se mofó. Volvió aquella chispa maliciosa a sus ojos; apunto de decir algo hiriente, pero con un ingenio propio de la inconformista chica. –¿Ahora es el momento que me explicas las ventajas de coserse esos malditos botones?

La bruja frunció el ceño y lanzó un pequeño resoplido molesto e indignado, aunque ligeramente cálida por el comportamiento que tanto había añorado en su mundo.

–Para explicarte las ventajas de mi visión del mundo, necesito que antes te deshagas de esos ojos –Comentó tranquilamente, manteniendo su postura altanera pero suave dirigida hacia la niña. –De otra manera continuarás viendo al mundo como es; un nido de desesperación, odio y traición…

–¿Algunas veces se te olvida que literalmente me robaste de mis padres y luego trataste de matarme? –Escupió sintiendo ahora la ira saliendo con sus agudas palabras. –¿Se te olvidó que ERES el problema acá? Eres un demonio, nada bueno salen de ustedes…

–Se lo que soy, eso no me impide querer sentirme una buena madre …

–Es obsesión… desesperación y locura –Casi susurró. Temiendo que la bruja muestre su verdadero yo. –Nada bueno puede salir de aquí…

Queriendo una respuesta rápida, la joven solo se encontró con el silencio moribundo de la bruja. Coraline bajó la mirada cuando la atención de la Otra Madre permanecía sobre ella; dura, fría y penetrante.

–Coraline… hay cosas de las que no deberías asumir –Murmuró duramente. fue bajo, pero Coraline podía asegurar que su cuerpo se movía hacia ella. –Hay cosas de las que nunca entenderías por tu cuenta, Cariño…

Su mano huesuda se posó sobre la rodilla de la chica y le ofreció un lento apretón. El cuerpo de la Beldam se inclinó aún más a su presa y murmurando casi sobre su oído habló tiernamente, pero con una pesada carga de un sentimiento adulterado con la vulgaridad propia de un adulto sintiendo atracción por un simple niño.

–Eres diferente, Coraline –Casi ronroneó como un gato, y Coraline lejanamente recordó al gato que alguna vez la había salvado. –Es extraño… no creo que lo entiendas, pero me haces sentir diferentes

No hubo respuesta, la joven niña se mantuvo casi entumecida por las palabras que estaba recibiendo y el sentimiento descardo del miedo que comenzaba a desarrollarse en su estómago. Finalmente comprendía a donde se dirigían las palabras de la bruja, su labio tembló un poco, entendía el porqué de la desesperación que ella creía norma para ese ente; pero no comprendió la ansiedad al tacto. Aunque, ahora mismo, entendió todo.

Y el pavor la consumió rápidamente.

–Pensé que este sentimiento acabaría una vez que estuvieras acá como mi hija… pero cada vez que reflexiono en eso… me siento insatisfecha

–T-tal… vez… d-deseas que m-me… q-quité… los o…jos… –Tartamudeó.

La mano en su rodilla comenzó a masajear la zona lentamente, midiendo las reacciones que estaban sucediendo en Coraline, la atención de la Beldam se posó pesadamente sobre ella y no se preocupó por la sonrisa hilarante que estaba naciendo en su rostro robado. Una expresión de deseo cruzó por un segundo su rostro, pero terminó tan pronto como llegó.

–Yo también consideré eso –Dijo todavía con una pesada mirada sobre Coraline, quien se negaba a mirarla. –Pero… es algo más… me molesta, me irrita como no tienes idea –Gruñó e involuntariamente forzó aún más en agarre en la rodilla de la joven, provocando un suave gemido de miedo.

Pero no continuó hablando, parecía lo suficientemente insegura como para parecer avergonzada con sus deseos. Pero, lejos de arrepentirse, con su mano libre decide alcanzar el rostro de la joven y girarlo hacia ella, buscando contacto visual. Sonrió casi como su madre lo hacía cuando había tenido un día bueno en el trabajo, sonrió ella la felicitaba por su esfuerzo en la escuela, sonrió como la ultima vez que la vio salir de casa hacia su trabajo.

Acercó aún más su rostro a Coraline y sintiendo su respiración acelerada chocar contra sus labios, sonrió. Oh como disfrutaría probar esta posibilidad.

–Coraline, ahora probaré algo que estuvo insistiendo en mi mente durante mucho, mucho tiempo

Sin darle un poco de tiempo a la joven para reaccionar y tratar de no hacer esto. La bruja cierra el pequeño espacio entre sus labios. Siente los sollozos de la joven, pero no podían importarle menos.

Su mano, antes humana, que estaba tranquilamente posada en la rodilla de Coraline rasga intencionalmente su pantalón, atrayendo un gemido estrangulado de la misma.

No había quedado ningún rastro de esperanza en Coraline, todo se esfumó en ese entonces.

–Oh Coraline, cariño, seremos tan felices aquí

Murmuró luego de terminar con el beso. Hizo caso omiso al llano despavorido de la joven. Sus botones resaltaban aún más con aquel rostro de felicidad y perversidad mezclados, y una sonrisa rompió para tratar de tranquilizar a la muchacha llorando. Está claro que no funcionó, pero a la Beldam no le importaba, ya tenía a Coraline y esta vez sería para siempre.

Sonrió aún más, feliz por primera vez en décadas y se inclinó para besar nuevamente a la joven con sus delgados labios fríos, pero que eran dulces sobre los cálidos y regordetes labios de Coraline.

Coraline, sin duda, era la hija que estaba buscando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey (siento cualquier error de este capítulo y de los otros :( pensé que iba a mejorar pero cada vez que releía un cap los errores aumentaban xdxd )
> 
> antes de despedirme formalmente (porque este SI es el cap final;) ) quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a este cuento :3  
> se que a la mayoría de ustedes va a odiar el final, reconozco que es bastaaaante mediocre (si es que no está rozando la línea de lo malo), pero todo mi trabajo es mediocre:v jsk  
> me dije que podía llevar a cabo a esta pareja, pero en realidad no me gustó lo rápido que se movió ese beso:p si tuviera más tiempo (no lo tengo porque alguien tiene que estudiar en vacaciones xD) habría dejado al beso muuy lejos de los primeros capítulos. Además esta pareja debe llevarse lento, porque siento que así fue en las películas (nop) y blablabla. Por cierto, me gusta como escribí a la Beldam; posesiva, autoritaria pero sauve (creo yo)
> 
> Sin nada mas para agregar, me despido de ustedes. La mejor de las suertes <3  
> muchas gracias por leer 'ㅅ'

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa, es mi primer trabajo :) lo estoy haciendo yo sola :D y por lo tanto todos los errores corren por mi cuenta.  
> ¿Por que hacer un trabajo sobre este fandom y, en especial, sobre esta pareja?  
> No lo sé!:D  
> tengo una obsesión y no pude encontrar suficientes trabajos :( y acá estoy, quemando las retinas a los pocos lectores que tendré :C.  
> aclaro que tampoco se como seguir con esto, por lo tanto no se asusten cuando decida dejar el trabajo (me conozco lo suficiente para saber que suelo abandonar las cosas a media:v)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer 'ㅅ'


End file.
